dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Background Music
The game is filled with background music, no matter what you do there will usually be a song in the background (unless volume is turned down). This page lists all the possible background music and the triggering conditions. NOTE: Help needed to fill in the missing part. Upload links, video links, embedded music, etc. are all welcome. Background music here are complied from various users. Thank you. DWOZ music provided by YunoPhoenix14. Songs with a @ after are extended versions. 'Title' These are the songs played before you log in. 'Opening Video' This is the song to the opening video of Dynasty Warriors Online/Z 'Title Screen' There is no song at this screen. 'Logging In' This song will be played after you have connected to the server to enter your account info, but before you log into the game. 'Beginning of new world' This song will be played after choosing the faction for the scenario of the game. Also known as the introduction song to the new world. 'Town' These songs are played at different seasons when running around town based on the in-game month when there are no Campaigns active. Additionally there is a song that plays at Nighttime. 'Home' These songs are played when you are in your or a friend's home. 'Scheduled Campaign' This song is played in town when there is a campaign scheduled, but yet to happen. 'Ongoing Campaign' This song is played in town when there is a campaign underway. (Possible bug) Sometimes the song for scheduled campaign is played instead when there is an ongoing campaign. 'Peach Garden' These songs play while you are in the Peach Garden. 'Battle' These songs are played when your character is in the battle server, in the middle of a battle. The following are for game modes only. 'Preparing for Battle' This song is played when you are in the battle preparation screen, this screen is where you choose your weapon and special items. 'Melee' These songs are the default song for the map in a melee battle and will be played when no other songs have been triggered. DWO DWOZ 'Quests' These are the songs played during Quests. DWO DWOZ 'Campaign Battle' These songs are played during campaign battles. DWO DWOZ 'Showdown' These songs are played during Showdowns. 'Kunlun Mountain' These are the songs that play when climbing Kunlun Mountain. 'Survival Match' These songs are played during the course of Survival Matches. 'Close to Victory' These songs are trigger when one side is getting close to victory condition, and will be played as long as the condition remains. Close to victory is defined as * Enemy has no more than 3 supply units left in Showdowns * Achieving 90% of the count for Confront, Defeat, Treasure and Fighting Strength * Only 1 base left to capture in Suppress These songs are never played during Defeat the Enemy Leader games as they do not have a close to victory condition. 'Meet the Musou General' These songs are triggered once per Campaign match for a short amount of time when an ally or enemy meet a Musou General. These don't play in Defeat the Enemy Leader matches and doesn't trigger when one arrives as reinforcements. 'Battle Summary' These songs are played when the battle is over and during the battle summary screen, before you go back to your house. 'End of this World' This song is played when a scenario ends showing the leader of the winning faction with the map on their background and player statistics such as days serve in a specific faction and general. Category:Database